


Morderca Lalek

by Julenenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, herbatka w południe, kid!Jim, kid!Sherlock, oni mają 8 lat także ok, trochę jest tego jak się zabija
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbatka w południe z pluszakami i ciasteczkami.<br/>Jim morduje lalki, Sherlock się nudzi, czyli jak najlepiej kogoś zabić.</p><p>Dziecięce wersje, tak dla zabawy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morderca Lalek

\- Ciii, kochanie. – Podszedł ku niej i złapał ją za luźną rękę. - Kochanie, napij się, bo herbata wystygnie. Tak, to twoja ulubiona. – Uniósł filiżankę do ust i przechylił ją delikatnie. - No pij. Tak, wiem, że dałem za dużo mleka. Przepraszam cię. To było niechcący, znasz mnie. – Zaśmiał się. - Chcesz coś jeszcze? Nie? Na pewno to już wszystko? To dobrze. A do jedzenia nic nie chcesz? Nie? Na pewno? Skarbie, proszę cię, zjedz coś. Tak, wiem, że przed chwilą jadłaś. Jezu, jakaś ty jesteś okropna, zawsze marudzisz. – Walnął ją w brzuch – Może mi powiesz, gdzie ukrywa się twój mąż, co? Nie powiesz? - Wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż – Teraz mi powiesz, czy muszę cię zmusić? Och. Ooooch. Dobranoc.

Poderżnął jej gardło nożykiem.

Sherlock ziewnął. Gorszego przedstawienia nigdy nie widział.

\- To jest nudne.

James 'Jim' Moriarty spojrzał na niego krzywo, po czym odwrócił wzrok na lalkę. Miała ciemne, nierówno przystrzyżone włosy. Część jej głowy była ogolona. Na szyi widać było dziurę powstałą od nożyka, a jej niebieskie oczy, nieruchome i szklane, patrzyły na siedmiolatka.

\- Na co się gapisz? - warknął i spoliczkował ją.

Sherlock położył się na brzuchu na podłodze, zamachnął się nogami i uniósł brew do góry.

\- Naprawdę? Nie masz lepszych sposobów na jej zabicie?

Jim wzruszył ramionami.

\- A masz lepszy?

\- Pewnie. Otrucie.

\- Dlaczego otrucie?

\- Bo policja nie znajduje wtedy tak szybko zabójcy.

Sherlock przeturlał się do stołu, podniósł się na łokciach i wziął ciasteczko z talerzyka na stoliku.

\- Najlepsi mordercy są zwykłymi ludźmi. – Ugryzł ciastko – Ftedy fjest najtfajniej.

Moriarty prychnął.

\- Tak? Skąd to niby wiesz?

\- Lauren mi mówiła. – Przełknął – ona pracuje gdzieś tam z takimi ludźmi.

Jim usiadł i zagapił się na swojego kolegę, przy okazji jedząc swoje ciasteczko.

Czekoladowe, jego ulubione.

\- Kim jest Lauren?

Holmes ziewnął.

\- To moja kuzynka. Stara jak nie wiem, mówię ci, ale całkiem miła. Niedługo będzie mieć dziecko ze swoim mężem. Ale jej męża nie lubię, strasznie niefajny.

Nastąpiła cisza, podczas której słychać było chrupanie i głośne połykanie.

\- Nudaaaaa – zajęczał Sherlock.

\- Cały świat jest cholernie nudny – mruknął jego młodszy kolega i popił herbatkę. Nalał ją również do kolorowych, plastikowych kubeczków i postawił na stole. Poustawiał je tak, aby każdy z pluszaków siedzących przy stole dostał jeden.

\- Ja bym zabijał za pomocą snajperów – powiedział, dalej nalewając napój do kolejnych kubków. - W truciu nie ma nic zabawnego. A tak to masz wszystko na oku, czekasz, czujesz to napięcie. – Zatarł ręce i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Albo bomby. Z bombami też jest dużo frajdy. Wszystko wybucha, wszyscy giną, rach-ciach-ciach, i jest harmider! Tylko potem jest więcej sprzątania, tak myślę.

\- Tak myślisz? Bo, do diaska, tak jest, idioto.

James jęknął.

\- Nie znasz się.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Tego akurat nie wiesz. Podasz mi herbaty? - Wyciągnął dłoń po kubek, a jego kolega podał mu to. - Jeśli miałbym być zabójcą, to kto wie? Ale podtruwanie jest interesujące. Podoba mi się. – Wypił trochę i oblizał się. - Która godzina?

Jim spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Wpół do pierwszej.

Holmes westchnął.

\- Mycroft miał się ogarnąć i mnie odebrać, ale najwyraźniej tego też nie potrafi. – Wywrócił oczami. - John przyjeżdża do mnie, a on miał się tym zająć. Idiota.

Jak na zawołanie do drzwi ktoś zadzwonił.

\- Mycroft – rzucił i podniósł się z podłogi.

\- Kochanie, brat twojego przyjaciela przyszedł!

Jim westchnął. Nie znosił swojej matki. Naprawdę, była okropna, udawała kochaną tylko przy innych.

\- Do zobaczenia kiedyś tam. – Uścisnął dłoń Sherlocka i otworzył drzwi, aby gość mógł wyjść. - Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Ponownie.

\- Ja również mam nadzieję. Do zobaczenia. – Sherlock spojrzał na niego po raz ostatni, uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ruszył do swojego brata.

Jim stał w drzwiach i stał tam dopóty, dopóki nie stracił Sherlocka z oczu.

Nie powiedział mu, że za kilka dni wyprowadza się stąd.

Nie miał serca.

A czy on kiedykolwiek posiadał serce? Nie, raczej nie. Tak naprawdę nigdy go nie miał. Nigdy. Bo po co? Po co je rozrywać na kawałki, stracić, cierpieć, skoro można go _nie mieć_?

Zatrzasnął drzwi.

Koniec? Tak. Pewnie jeden z kilkudziesięciu.

Każdy musi to przetrwać.


End file.
